Persona 3, ATA, A New Journey
by Averagemuffin2
Summary: Ken meets Maya in Paulownia because of the Apathy Syndrome cases, however before he know it, Igor has assigned him and Maya a mission that might endanger lives. As this couple,(and Koromaru) investigate, they learn that some shadows from their past may come back to haunt them or worse, lay waste to this world.
1. A trip to the Velvet Room

**Author's Note: I do not own the franchise Persona 3 FES/Persona 3, Persona 2 eternal punishment , or any of the shin megami tensei products created by ****atlus and never will. This is merely a piece of writing designed for entertainment purposes only.**

There was a crash and their I was,crouching. The shadow, the bane of all that was good, was awaiting to kill me and everyone else. I put the key to my true power,

to my head, and I pulled the trigger."Kala-Nemi."

However, that was three months ago.

Now, Takeban-san is at her mother's for the summer, Iori-kun is traveling the world

with Sanada-senpai, Yamagishi-san and Kirijo-san exterminating shadows with Aigis.

The only people that are still here that, experienced the dark hour and the abyss of time

are me and Koro. Luckily, Mitsuru allowed me to stay in the lounge only for the summer, however without Koro, it would be lonely. Most of the time he drools on Yukari's bed

however, he sneaks in to cuddle with me in my bed on occasins. Sometimes, I would whip out my Evoker and look at it, I would cry for a time then calm down for those days

were over. Mom's dead , Shinjiro's dead and "he" the reason we can live, had also passed. Today was like any normal summer in Paulownia Mall, with Nozumi stuffing himself

near the fountain, until I saw a strange reporter, who was wearing a jacket with hearts on her chest, a tie, and she was carrying a purse.

I went up to her. "Good morning, I'm Ken Amada what brings you to Paulownia?"

"Oh hello, let me introduce myself, I'm Maya Amano,and I came to investigate the Apathy Syndrome that has occured lately for the magazine Coolest."

Naturally, I gave her my what-are you-talking-about expression because Apathy Syndrome cases werenearly unheard of now-adays.

"By the looks of it, Apathy Syndrome dosen't really ring a bell does it?" "No No, it's just that Apathy Syndrome is a rare subject to come across

Maya. I mean, if I told you, youwould think I was crazy, or insane." She gave me a goofy look. But, indeed the looks of her aura seemed to remind me of our lost

friend, and it also seemed to have a history of it's own. The presence gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling like mom would before the incident."Well, tell me more." I could tell

she really wanted me to go on because she seemed really desperate for a story.

"Fine, about a year ago the school would transmogify into a tower and each night, me and my friends would investigate by climbing up.

We would fight these blob-like creatures by

the term called "shadows" that if they went out of the tower, people would develop into a comatose state called Apathy syndrome. Happy now?" I was waiting for a call to the

asylum however her expression was calm and understanding. This is the first time someone sane believed me about this crap, well Maya might actually be insane.

"Ken-right,that sounds a bit far fetched, however if you heard my history who would be the one chewing on bananas now? Wait, I know a place hear that will convey how

crazy my life was too!" She swung at the air and before I knew it, the old guy with a big nose was in front of me like the time with Aigis.

He spoke these lines that started my long

journey."Welcome to the Velvet Room. Amada Ken, your life and many other could be at stake, for I invited you here not only for you to find your answer to life, but for you

to oppose this new evil. Maya is here to aid you in this crisis however, you must sign this contract if you truly wish to perserve humanity once more.

It abides you to all your actions,however only by your free will can it lend you strength."

Maya looked confused, "Igor what the..." However, this old guy seemed determined to finish his

sentence. "No Maya, he must decide without any outside interference. He has helped many and has perserved us once from thy night queen, however I am giving him a

choice this time." Before a second gone buy, a contract appeared in front of me and a blood-stained quill appeared on my lap." I remember the day like it was yesterday, the

day I signed a declaration that freed me from the bounds of my arcana.

**Author's Note, hope you liked this I'll try to update the best I can if your intrested.**

**For newcomers to P2 or P3, I'll explain the background of our protagonists (vaguely.)**

**Ken Amada: little kid who attends Gekkoudan Elemantry. he was involved in the shadow extermination squad, who fought shadows in the hidden hour of midnight in which time would freeze. He awakened his persona ****when his mom was accidentaly killed by an old member of SEES, Shinjiro. Persona, Nemesis**

**Maya Amano: reporter of Coolest, and a survivor of the Sumaru phenomena in which rumors would alter the fabric of time. She investigated the Joker-curse murders with her friend Ulaya, wire tapper/prosecutor, Kaoru or Baofu, and police man Katsuya. She awakened her persona in a shrine fire caused by madman, Tatsuya Sudou in Sumaru. Persona, Maia**

**Koromaru: dog who was part of SEES like Ken. His owner died of old age and now he is a loyal dog that wanders around his community. Awakened his persona while the shrine was under attack by run-away shadows. Persona, Cerberus**


	2. Summoning of Nemesis

**Author's Note: Thanks for the hits And thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoyed the ride because it goes uphill from here.**

"Oh Crap, Oh double Crap, Maya left without me! I told her not to run off without me, but that optimistic lunatic never listens!"

Ever since few months ago, I was a confused woman waiting for a perfect guy. However, my life had to spin into hell when the Joker rumors started, the Other Side appeared, Sumaru castle rose, and much much more. After getting stuck into the world of... whatever and killing Nytheraltep, I've been working with Boafu on finding lost people. Maya told me that she was working on a story on Apathy Syndrome,however that disease seemed suspicious like, persona and mythical diety suspicious. If she got in trouble, I would feel so guilty. Well, now I'm on the plane and there's only three hours left. "Oh god, I don't want Maya to go alone," I mean what if the Joker or someone kills her? Gekkoudan has so many weird phenomena going on! And ever since we beat Philemon, most of our personae have vanished, and all that's left in stock are Callisto, and Maia!" I rose up and I walked to the bathroom, My bladder was filled. However as I turned the knob, The bathroom flashed! I awoke in the Velvet room where I saw Maya. "Maya I," I couldn't finish my sentence. In front of me, sat a kid. He was trembling and his soul was rattling. As he scribbled his name slowly, the life was draining out of him. We all stared in silence as the contract was created. A thousand slivers of light emerged with a blue aroma, as a familiar figure descended. It whispered softly, "I am Nemesis, goddess of revenge, and one who brings down justice. My other self, salvation awaits as you avenge those you hold ties to."

**Author's Note, sorry for the short chapters. Next one will come longer, and soon as in a week or two from now. Thanks for your understanding. Here are the new characters introduced here.**

**Ulala Serizawa, Maya's friend who helped her in the JOKER murders. She battled the crawling chaos and Philemon alongside Katsuya Suou, Kaoru Saga and Maya Amano. She never specialized in anything which resulted in her finding a job she dislikes. She lost most of her money from a con man, and she lives with Maya as roommates in the same apartment. Awakened her persona while playing the persona game in highschool. Persona, Callisto**


	3. July 4th Holiday short

**Author's Note: Special Omake for independence day Merry July 4th people(This is not tied into the story)**

"Oh no Koromaru, the shadow's going to eat us! Run away." "Oh crap, we're out of energy, and Maia, Calisto, and Nemesis are out of power." Koro still lunged and lunged. Until, "he dropped the fireworks right on Cerberuses Agialo or what was left of it anyway. We were all shocked for even Koromaru was gaping. BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM! We were all charred and steamed.

"Darn it Koro! Now my shorts are on fire"** Happy Independence Day everyone in the United States!**


End file.
